


И все многообразие жизни

by ko_ri_sa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery Character(s), Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Короткие, как правило, не связанные друг с другом рассказы, написанные на различные текстовые челленджи





	1. Квартирант

\- Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, - снова повторила Танечка и тихо заплакала.  
Я в ступоре сидела за кухонным столом напротив нее и откровенно не знала, что сказать: месяц назад в этой самой комнате мы дружным девичьим коллективом праздновали танину покупку квартиры.  
Мечта всей ее жизни, отдельная жилплощадь, куда не было бы доступа никому, кроме очень узкого круга доверенных друзей, квартира нашлась далеко не сразу: Танечке пришлось долго и кропотливо перебирать варианты, подгоняя друг к другу свои желания и возможности; огромное количество вариантов было рассмотрено и отброшено после быстрых или долгих размышлений, и вот, наконец, идеальный был найден…  
Я прекрасно помню, как прибежав ко мне после просмотра той квартиры, Танечка потрясала скрещенными пальцами:  
\- Там какие-то проблемы с документами, - возбужденно тараторила она. – Что-то с наследством, долями… Но хозяева железно обещали все уладить к концу месяца, да и я, как увидела эту квартиру, сразу поняла – все, ничего больше искать не нужно: это Она!  
Ее глаза сияли, кудрявая челка стояла дыбом, а на щеках пламенел румянец воодушевления.  
И вот теперь, после того месячного ожидания, после хаоса и нервотрепки оформления сделки, после окончания ремонта – а по-другому было нельзя, в квартире никто не жил почти десять лет! – буквально через неделю после торжественного новоселья она прибегает ко мне в слезах со словами, что не хочет там жить. Нонсенс! – как сказала бы ЗинЗина.  
\- Подожди, - попыталась я зайти с другой стороны. – Тебе же нравилась квартира, так?  
Танечка отчаянно закивала головой.  
\- И продать ее ты не хочешь?  
На это Танечка, закусив губу, так же отчаянно отрицательно мотнула головой.  
\- Соседи показали свой мерзкий нрав? – предположила я. – Ремонт неудачен? Звукоизоляция плохая? Слишком холодно?  
Но подруга все отрицала.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?!! – взорвалась я, утомившись перебирать варианты. – Не бывает такого, чтобы квартира мечты за неделю просто взяла и превратилась в тыкву! Что с ней не так-то?!!  
Танечка судорожно втянула в себя воздух, вытерла нос и, наконец, шепотом призналась:  
\- Там… ходят.  
\- Кто ходит? – не поняла я. – Соседи громкие? Так ты же сказала…  
\- Нет, - отмахнулась подруга. – В моей квартире. Ночью… ходят… а никого нет, кроме меня… - и она снова заплакала, испуганно зажимая рот ладонями.  
Я открыла рот. Я закрыла рот.  
Теперь стало понятно, почему Танечка в таком состоянии: в детстве ей пришлось довольно долго жить в одной квартире с откровенно сумасшедшей бабкой, которая имела неприятную привычку бродить по ночам, крепко сжимая в руках кухонный нож – охраняла квартиру от своего давно покойного алкоголика-мужа. Мать же Тани принимать какие-то меры не горела никаким желанием: свою маму она любила и признать, что старушка поехала кукушечкой, было выше ее сил: в конце концов, что скажут соседи? Соседи, в конечном итоге, и вызвали психиатрическую неотложку, благо в то время еще можно было укладывать подобных субъектов в больницу, невзирая на их собственные желания. И хотя лет с тех пор прошло немало, но маниакальное желание Танечки иметь собственное абсолютно закрытое и безопасное пространство, никуда не делось.  
Но – кто-то ходит в пустой квартире?.. Бред. Дважды бред, потому что никого из моих подруг нельзя было даже заподозрить в приверженности к оккультным знаниям: даже на Крещение никто из нас ни разу не гадал, не говоря уж про посещения гадалок, раскидывание в трудную минуту картишек или просмотр РенТВ. А тут…  
\- Поехали! – я решительно достала из шкафчика бутылку «Мартини Асти» и коробку конфет.  
\- Куда? – вскинулась Танечка.  
\- Смотреть, кто ходит, - ответила я уже из прихожей, подбирая с полки ключи. – Давай-давай, поднимайся…  
***  
По дороге я успела выяснить некоторые подробности: шаги всегда звучали только по ночам, вскоре после полуночи, звук их не зависел от того, включен ли в квартире свет, и всегда раздавался где-то за спиной, благо, расположение комнат это позволяло.  
В квартиру я Танечку буквально втаскивала, уговаривая на ходу:  
\- А иначе так и будешь думать, что сходишь с ума! Тут без свидетеля никак: еще папа дяди Федора что говорил – с ума всегда поодиночке сходят. А нас двое будет.  
Мы включили свет во всех комнатах, убедились, что в квартире, кроме нас никого нет, и сели на кухне, так, чтобы видеть входную дверь (которую Танечка категорически отказалась закрывать на ключ). Я распечатала конфеты и вино, подруга достала из сушилки бокалы, которые стояли там, видимо, с самого новоселья.  
Время уверенно шло к полуночи…  
\- Только ЗинЗине не говори, - бормотала Танечка, нервно двигая по столу бокал. – Засмеет ведь, ящьперица.  
\- Отмашемся, - решительно ответила я и растопырила пальцы над конфетами, выбирая самую вкусную.  
\- Агнешка… - раздался голос из зала, и конфета, которую я успела подцепить из ячейки, лопнула, стиснутая моими сведенными от внезапного ужаса пальцами.  
\- Макс? – неверяще прошептала я.  
\- Что? – встрепенулась подруга, отрываясь от бокала с вином.  
\- Я долго еще буду ждать? – снова раздалось из зала, на этот раз громче…  
Я очнулась уже на улице, оступившись с подъездного крыльца, упав и ободрав ладони об асфальт. Боль неожиданно отрезвила – какой, к чертям, Макс?  
\- Аля? – робко проблеяла за моей спиной Таня, выглядывая из-за двери подъезда. – Ты чего?  
\- Таааак, - протянула я, медленно поднимаясь сначала на колени, а затем на чуть подрагивающие ноги. – Вот, значит, как?  
\- Ты чего? Чего ты, а?.. – Танечка медленно спускалась с крыльца, ее глаза снова наполнялись слезами. – Это оно, да? Ты тоже?  
\- Я же говорила, что с ума поодиночке сходят, - прошипела я, нашаривая взглядом окна таниной квартиры, где все еще горел свет. Мне показалось, или тюлевая штора на одном из окон действительно шевельнулась?.. – Ты квартиру точно продать не хочешь?  
Помедлив, Танечка мотнула головой:  
\- Если только совсем вилы, - пробормотала она.  
\- Стой здесь тогда, - и я решительно направилась обратно в подъезд.  
***  
\- Вот значит как? – повторила я, захлопывая за собой дверь в квартиру. – Вот значит как.  
\- Что ты там бормочешь, женщина? – раздалось из зала. – Ты начинаешь меня раздражать…  
– Я знаю о таких, как ты, - прошипела я. - Вы пугаете людей, вытаскивая на свет их самые страшные страхи…  
Я оттолкнулась лопатками и медленно пошла по коридору к двери в зал.  
\- Но знаешь, что я еще знаю? Вы делаете это для того, чтобы отпугнуть их от своей норы. Ты. Меня. Боишься.  
Я остановилась в дверном проеме и медленно обвела взглядом светлую комнату с минимумом мебели. Где же ты?  
\- Глупая девка! – прошипел голос Макса из-за спинки дивана, и я довольно улыбнулась.  
\- Это сработало только из-за эффекта неожиданности. А теперь, телепат хренов, прочитай лучше, что с ним случилось дальше.  
За диваном завозились, и спустя пару минут из-под него вытекло маленькое туманное облачко, медленно с хныканьем полетевшее в мою сторону:  
\- Мой. Мой дом! Ходят, мешают… Моя нора. Уходи!  
Подавив желание пнуть мерзкое создание, напомнившее мне о самой темной странице моей жизни, так, чтобы оно со свистом вылетело из квартиры через окно, я процедила сквозь зубы:  
\- Меня саму дважды выселяли из квартиры, и только поэтому я предлагаю тебе, гаду, сделку. Один раз предлагаю, учти.  
Подрагивая чуть залепленной пылью поверхностью, облако застыло.  
***  
Утвердив бутылку из-под мартини посреди чердака, я аккуратно выдернула пробку и отошла.  
\- Наш ЖЭК отказывается ремонтировать тут замки и двери, - сказала я, наблюдая, как из бутылки медленно вытягивается туманное щупальце. – Одна щеколда, да и та откровенно держится на соплях. А бомжей в округе просто дофига и такое чувство, что все они про наш чердак знают – шныряют туда-сюда. Того и гляди подожгут тут что или забьются в какой угол умирать зимой…  
Бутылка упала набок и покатилась, тихо позвякивая по камешкам теплоизоляции.  
\- Если возьмешься охранять, то чердак весь твой. А если кто-то по работе сюда соберется, я тебя предупрежу. Ну и так… - я помялась. – Молоко могу приносить иногда.  
\- Сливочки, - донеслось из темного угла, где змеились трубы вентиляции. – «Домик в деревне».  
\- Ты погляди, не успел въехать, как уже на шею садится, - буркнула я, спускаясь с чердака и плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. – Какие будут, те и принесу, чудила.  
За моей спиной глухо щелкнула щеколда, закрывая дверь изнутри.


	2. Провинциальный маркетинг

\- Хьюго, у нас проблемы! – Марта влетела в кабинет мужа с такой скоростью, будто за ней гналась королевская гвардия.  
\- Что случилось, дорогая? – Хьюго Боннет, славный бургомистр славного городка Дарнем - небольшого, и, по правде сказать, не очень процветающего - с радостью отложил перо и размял пальцы.  
\- Вот это мне сегодня принес посыльный от твоего секретаря! – и на стол бургомистра легла свежеотпечатанная афиша.  
\- Так-так-так, - бургомистр довольно потер руки и поднял афишу. – Отлично… славная история… так… богатый таинственный мир… так… загадочные болота окружают… замечательно… всего 2 гинеи за охоту… так-так-так…  
\- Все прекрасно, - Хьюго недоумевающее посмотрел на супругу. – Замечательное ярмарочное предложение для гостей города - охота на болотную нечисть за символическую плату. Плюс попутная продажа зачарованного оружия, сувениров и амулетов… Предрекаю бешеный успех и пополнение казны города. Надо будет выписать премию Пьеру за… хм… креатив.  
\- Ай, слепой ты лось! – Марта перегнулась через стол и ткнула пальцем в афишу. – Смотри, что тут написал этот болван: «охота на болотного черта». Черта! Ну, какой черт? Разве черти живут на болотах? Ему же прямо говорили, что охотиться желающие будут на фо-а. Фо-а! Где фо-а, а где черт?!! Нас же засмеют!  
Она упала на ближайший к столу табурет и принялась утирать передником побежавшие из глаз слезы.  
\- Малыш Шарль уже надергал конского волоса на «Шерстинки из хвоста фо-а, оставленные на камышах», Смит сковал царапки, чтобы оставить следы на осинах вокруг болота, Смит-младший сделал замечательные «Отпугивающие фо-а амулеты», а Смит-самый-младший натоптал вокруг болота тропинок, с «Настоящими следами болотной нечисти». Теперь все это пропадет! Столько усилий!  
Бургомистр задумчиво поскреб щетинистый подбородок, внимательно перечитал афишу, после чего успокаивающе погладил жену по накрахмаленному чепцу:  
\- Ну-ну, дорогая. Думаю, нам все это вполне пригодится. В конце концов, болота-то вокруг города никуда не делись, так? А если будет болото – то черти в нем вполне могут и найтись. Главное, успеть до ярмарки договориться с трактирщиком, чтобы он не разбавлял свое пиво, продавая его желающим поохотиться.


	3. Испорченный отпуск

Свежекупленный виноград громоздился на блюде, на ягодах, покрытых сизым налетом, еще не высохли капли воды. И по самой верхней грозди, деловито переползая с ягоды на ягоду, полз паук. Мелкий, невзрачного серого цвета, с невнятным коричневым крапом на брюшке.  
Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, что крохотулька ничего не может с ним сделать, но все-таки осторожно оторвал веточку, на которую только что вскарабкался паучок, и выбросил ее в мусорное ведро. И после этого внимательно осматривал каждую ягоду, которую подносил ко рту – мало ли что…  
Вечером, потянувшись выключить настольную лампу, он увидел в углу за декоративным табуретом небольшую паутину: не иначе как какой-то неудачник паучьего племени надеялся на сквозняк и глупую мелкую мошку – только такая могла залететь в тот укромный уголок. Оставалось лишь укоризненно покачать головой, помянув недобрым словом местных уборщиков и номинальные «четыре звезды» отеля.  
Утром две ближайшие к стене ножки табурета оказались полностью заплетены паутиной. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии привести в спальню дежурную по этажу и устроить ей шикарный разнос. Впрочем, последовавшие за разносом потоки многословных и прочувствованных извинений (и гораздо бОльший и комфортный номер, куда его немедленно переселили) стали вполне достаточной компенсацией за подобную ночную компанию.  
Вернувшись с пляжа, он обнаружил паука побольше на рабочем столе: казалось, что тот ощупывает передними лапками крышку его лэптопа. «Да вы совсем охренели!» - он раздраженно прихлопнул наглеца своим мокрым полотенцем, вытер стол и бросил полотенце на пол в ванной. Уходя на ужин, ему было трудно отделаться от мыслей о том, что самая веселуха еще впереди, но нет – вечер никаких неожиданных визитов не принес.  
Зато встав ночью за водой и решив заодно посетить уборную, на стене он обнаружил целую инсталляцию: на белом кафеле ванной множество пауков размером от булавочной головки до ногтя его большого пальца, вырисовывали тельцами плохо различимое «Немедленно домой!»  
\- Нашли все-таки, - он грязно выругался, а потом взмолился в голос. - Мам, ну я же в отпуске!  
Пауки с тихим шелестом рассыпались по кафелю, рисуя новые кривые знаки:  
\- НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
После чего горохом ссыпались на пол и разбежались, ввинтившись в мельчайшие щели и трещины пола.  
\- Ну, блин, - вздохнул он и взялся за телефон: когда твоего возвращения требует матриарх, да еще привлекая для этого детей Ллос, медлить точно не стоит.


End file.
